I've Had Enough
by dayyDreamer247
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. A point where you just snap. You can't help it. A human can only take so much. So what other choice does Sasuke have. Narusasunaru


The sun was shining down on the elegant house giving it a light shining glow. Such a warm bright and beautiful day. Who knew something so horrible could happen on such a peaceful day like this.

A Fifteen-year-old boy was shuffling songs on his iPod as he sat on his king-sized bed. A Big Bang came from his door making him drop his iPod. Cursing under his breath he opened the door so see his Uncle Madara, which was a surprise since the man rarely visited and when he did visit, he never went to Sasuke's bedroom. "Uh hi, Uncle Madara..." Sasuke waved awkwardly wondering if he should have invited him into his room.

"Ah Sasuke have you seen Itachi we have something to discuss," Madara said acting a little strange even for Madara.

"No Itachi's out with some friends he won't be back for a while sorry," Sasuke said as he was about to close the door when Madara caught the door with a sadistic smirk.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but if Itachi's not here then you'll have to be his replacement," Madara snatched Sasuke by the hair and started to drag him out of his room. Though Sasuke didn't go down without a fight he pushed and tried to punch his way out of the strong man's grip as he shouted for his mom and dad. "It won't help to call them there already dead." Sasuke froze. He could start to feel his eyes sting as they held back tears.

"No, you're lying." Sasuke reasons. Madara just laughed looking at the pathetic kid.

"I'll show you myself," Madara said then dragged Sasuke to his parents' bedroom to see them both shot many times. Their eyes were still open, and they were in awkward positions. Sasuke's father was laying with one leg up while his mother's legs here crossed. Sasuke felt the heavy lump in his throat but still mustered up the strength to talk.

"why? Why would you do this I thought we were family?" Sasuke asked his voice barely above a whisper. Madara's psychotic laughter boomed throughout the room as he watched his distraught nephew.

"I just felt like it." Madara shrugged. This made Sasuke's blood boil but before he could do anything about it everything went black for Sasuke. Madara put the small raven on his shoulder and carried the teen away from his home.

* * *

Itachi came home late that night only to find yellow police tape and the red and blue lights flashing as police cars surrounded his house. He rushed out of his car and tried to get into his house, but a short blonde policeman stopped him. "I'm sorry but this is a crime scene no civilians allowed un." The policeman said to Itachi.

"This is my home I would like to know what happened to my family," Itachi said in a stern voice.

"Oh, so you're Itachi the son of Fugaku Uchiha un?"

"Yes, and I would like to know what happened."

The blonde policeman sighed "look maybe we should sit down first un."

"I don't want to sit down I want to know what happened," Itachi said not backing down.

"Okay... your parents were murdered and your brother Sasuke is missing un," The policeman said in a rush. Itachi never thought in his life that hearing just ten words would make his head spin so fast. Itachi tried to take it all in but let a single tear slip out. the blonde man looked at Itachi and his face showed pity for the man. "I'm very sorry for your loss you know if you want you can talk to me un." He said softly as he gave Itachi his number.

"Thank you..."

" Deidara," Deidara filled in.

"Thank you Deidara now I would like to know what leads you have in this case and how close are you are to finding my little brother," Itachi said in a business tone. This was not his first murder case for he was a successful lawyer and Itachi was determined to find out who killed his parents and who took his precious little brother.

As the months went on Itachi grew restless and stressed when all they had found out was it was all Madara. When he first heard the news, he was happy that they had found something but that was months ago and now they had found nothing new on the case. But something Itachi did find was love. He and Deidara hit it off really well and became lovers shortly after. Having Deidara by his side made having to go through all the pain of losing his family a lot easier. Well as easy as it gets when your whole family dies

Three years later~

Itachi lied in his bed holding Deidara tightly in his arms. His tired eyes open wide. Itachi's severe insomnia making his eyes have lines under them. Itachi sat up slowly making sure not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He looked down at the love of his life sleeping peacefully. Itachi kissed his forehead and left the bed. Itachi put on his baby blue robe and opened the bedroom door. "Where are you going un?" Deidara asked in a sleepy voice. Itachi turned around and looked at Deidara's eyes.

"I'm going to the house," Itachi said ashamed.

"I thought you said you stopped going," Deidara said with a frown.

"I know but have a feeling he's really going to be there this time"

"We talked about this Sasuke probably won't be there it's been three years Itachi"

"I know but... I can't help but at least have a look"

Deidara sighed and laid back down. "Fine go" Itachi left the house and got into this black Ferrari Itachi drove through the night till he reached a familiar neighborhood. Itachi looked for the house with faded police tape around it. He parked in the drive-through and walked up to the door, "home sweet home" he whispered to himself. Itachi opened the front door and walked in. Feelings that had been buried deep in his soul seemed to pour out like water. Itachi wiped his teary eyes and turned on the lights.

Itachi went to the kitchen and took out an old bottle of moonshine pouring it into a glass cup. Itachi sat in the kitchen table thinking of the once happy family he used to have. His mother happily cooking dinner. His father reading the daily newspaper just getting back from work and his sweet little brother asking him to play a video game with him. Everything was so perfect and then it just disappeared in a blink of an eye just like that Itachi was left with no one and his brother was captured if not dead like his parents. Itachi took a large gulp of his drink. If only he'd been at the house, he would've protected them of only... _buzzed buzzed_

Itachi's phone vibrated bringing him out of his thoughts. Itachi saw the unknown number and sighed.

"Hello, this is Itachi Uchiha speaking," Itachi said then waited for a sign that someone was on the other line.

"Ah Yes, Itachi Uchiha this is the New York Police department we have found your missing brother Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the station,"

Itachi stood still and dropped his phone for a moment thinking this was a dream. His brother who has been gone for three years was finally back home.

"Hello sir, are you still on the line?"

Itachi looked down at his phone and picked it up. "Uh yes I'm still here I'll be right there," Itachi said his voice still a little shaky.

Itachi hung up and ran to his car. He speeded through the streets wanting to see his brother so badly it almost pained him.

He pulled up to the station and swiftly walked to the entrance. "Excuse me I'm looking for my brother Sasuke Uchiha," Itachi asked frantically to the person at the front desk.

"Oh, Uchiha sir we've been expecting you... well bring the Uchiha out for you, in the meantime please fill out these papers" Itachi took the papers and went to sit down anxiously waiting to see Sasuke. Twenty minutes went by and Itachi started to wonder why it was taking so long to see his brother.

He walked up to the desk."Hello, where is my brother, I've sighed the papers what more do you need?"

The desk lady looked up at him. "Sorry for the wait it's just procedure to ask questions about what happened to him before we send him off... it seems like there done now so he'll be out any minute" the lady gave small smile then motioned for the next person to come forth. Itachi sat back down and texted Deidara that the police found Sasuke and won't be back for a while.

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked up to see his brother in front of two officers. Itachi ran up and hugged Sasuke. Not noticing the flinch Sasuke made at such contact. But soon Sasuke hugged back tightly. Itachi couldn't help the tears in his eyes as he hugged the small body Sasuke had. "Sasuke I missed you so much," Itachi said in Sasuke's ear.

"I missed you too," Sasuke said in a quiet voice. Itachi relished the hug and took a good look at Sasuke. He had grown taller since he'd last seed him but was so skinny. His face and neck had bruising all over and his eyes were a wetland just like his. "Sasuke I can't believe your back," Itachi said in a daze.

"I can't believe it either..." Sasuke replied.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before saying."Let's go home"

"Okay" Sasuke followed Itachi to his car and sat in the passenger seat. When Itachi didn't start the car Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Sasuke what happened to you while you were taken away?" Itachi asked in a soft voice. Sasuke stiffen and stayed quiet. Itachi could see his discomfort so decided to end it right there. "You don't have to tell me right now, I'll wait till you're ready," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. "Besides we have a lot of catching up to do" Itachi added as he drove off.

* * *

One year later~

"SASUKE I SWEAR IF YOUR ASS ISN'T OUT OF BED IN ONE SECOND ILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Itachi yelled as he banged on his little brother's door. Itachi waited till he heard the bedroom door unlock. Sasuke slowly cracked the door open.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked tiredly. This only added to Itachi's sour mood.

"What do I want!? Sasuke it's your first day of work and you're going to be late if you don't get ready now." Itachi ranted.

"Oh right... I'll be ready in ten" Sasuke said then shut the door. Itachi let out an exasperated sigh and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey, baby what's wrong un?" Deidara asked as Itachi entered the kitchen

"it's just Sasuke" Itachi answered watching Deidara make breakfast. "What are you making?" Itachi asked looking at the ingredients.

"I don't know it was supposed to be pancakes but... now I'm not so sure un," Deidara pouted throwing the last batch in the trash can.

"Well when I come back, I'll bring some breakfast," Itachi said walking up to Deidara. Itachi grabbed Deidara's face and kissed his nose "I love you" Itachi whispered.

"Un! You better because last time I checked this wasn't a one-sided relationship" Deidara said before capturing Itachi's lips. It was a short kiss, but it said a lot.

"I'm ready Itachi" they heard Sasuke say.

"coming Sasuke!" Itachi replied and removed his embrace from Deidara and left the kitchen. Itachi walked outside and to the car. Itachi opened the car door finding Sasuke already inside. He was wearing his dark blue hoodie, black shades, and blue jeans. "Sasuke are you excited for your first day," Itachi asked, trying to start a conversation with his little brother. When the younger one didn't answer Itachi asked again, but still no answer. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked tapping the younger one's shoulder this time. Sasuke turned and took out his earbuds.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I said are you excited for your first job," Itachi said trying to put on his best smile. Sasuke shrugged and put the earbud back in. Itachi sighed at how distant Sasuke had become. They drove until the came in front of a ramen shop. 'Ichi raku ramen noodles' was plastered onto the top of the shop. "We're here" Itachi exclaimed as he parked. They got out of the car and into the shop.

"Hi welcome to Ichi Raku Ramen Noodles how may I help you today?" A bright voice came from the back room. Sasuke and Itachi waited for the voice to come to the counter. A tall blonde with crystal bright blue eyes came out.

"Sorry for the wait how may I help you" he put on a friendly grin for the two.

"I'm looking for the manager... my brother is here to work"

The cashier thought for a moment the brightened like a light "Ohhhhh so you're the new guy we've been waiting for ya" he said excitedly. "Oi Mr. Teuchi the new guy is here!" The cashier yelled. An old man stepped out from the back and walked up to them.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke your brother talked about you," he said looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied taking off his sunglasses.

"Well then let's introduce ourselves I'm Mr. Teuchi and this is Naruto."

"Nice" Sasuke said.

"Do you mind if I have a word with my brother before I go?" Itachi asked. Teuchi nodded and Itachi took Sasuke outside. "Sasuke I know the past year has been pretty tough on you with going to rehab and everything, but I think this job can get you back on track so please use this opportunity this is the last place that will hire someone with a criminal record and no high school diploma"

"Okay I get it, if I fuck up there's no hope for me," Sasuke said with an eye roll.

"That's not wha-*sigh* listen Sasuke there's always hope I'm just saying that this is something you should be taking seriously"

"Fine, I'll try to my best" Sasuke said with a huff.

"Thank you, I got to go so I'll pick you up at 8 bye!" Itachi stated.

"Okay bye," Sasuke said then started to walk back. Itachi hoped Sasuke would do well there as he got into his car and drove away.

Sasuke opened the doors to the restaurant and went inside unknowingly also opening the doors of a new chapter in his life.


End file.
